


Always Be My Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Napoleon Complex [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke is a model, Daddy Kink, F/F, Femme Brooke, Lesbian AU, Power Dynamics, Smut, Stud Vanessa, Vanessa is a basketball player, it's filthy, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa is about to play the game of a lifetime, it's a shame someone isn't there to see her do it.





	Always Be My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is (as promised), the second part of the Napoleon Complex series! I've decided to turn this into a full-blown verse, since I actually really enjoy writing these characters. I do take prompts, so if there's anything else you'd like to read, please head over to my tumblr and send them in:) Hope you all enjoy!

She just wants to hide, even now, when she’s walking through the airport to the arrival hall. Her face red with shame as she lazily pulls her suitcase behind her, even though she knows there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. The hot burning feeling of disappointment still clouding the air around her.

Her teammates have been nothing but supportive to their leader, exchanging their usual teasing tone for kind words. And it kills her.

She still feels the white lights shining brightly on her face. The audience dressed in red and black as they’re cheering out of pure exhilaration, waiting for that one pivotal moment. All eyes on her, she’s the one who has to make it happen.

Simultaneously, her eyes never leave the ball, her focus unrelenting. Her teammates truly shining in this game, everyone doing exactly what they’re supposed to do for once. And when Yvie finally gives her that one perfect pass, she knows that this is her time to do it, her moment of glory.

But before she manages to make that final shot, her eyes shoot to the bleachers, on instinct, like they always do. Her own little secret ritual no one knows about. It’s in that exact moment that she realises that something’s missing.

She looks through the crowd in search of those familiar grey eyes staring up at her, but comes up empty.

It’s a cold reminder of the fact that she’s not there. The person she wants to see most is not there to watch her win. There’s no one there to give her that one last reassuring look she so desperately needs, to give her that perfect smile telling her everything will be fine before she makes that final throw.

Brooke’s not there.

Her palms are suddenly sweating, the sound of the clock ticking all she registers. The crowd is screaming, but she can’t make out any of the words.

She can still make it, she has to do it now, Her team is relying on her.

So she dribbles past the defender, and jumps.

The next few seconds went by in a daze. She barely remembers making that final throw, and the deafening sound of the ball bouncing against the edge of the ring that followed. The sound signalling the ending of the game ringing in her ears as she just blankly stared in front of her, not believing what had just happened.

She just wanted to curl up in a little ball at the realisation of how much she had just fucked up.

It didn’t matter that her entire team told her that it was okay, that it wasn’t her fault, that they would do better next time. It also didn’t matter that Yvie came up to her afterwards and gave her a big hug, telling her that she was proud of her regardless, in all honesty, it probably made it a lot worse.

No, all that mattered was flying back home, and walking into the arms of the one person she knew would be waiting for her.

So when she spots the tall blonde in the arrival hall, looking at her with a loving gaze only reserved for her as she smiles brightly, she can’t help but melt into her embrace.

“I’m so sorry, baby”

Brooke’s wearing Vanessa’s red oversized sweatshirt, that’s actually regular sized when she’s the one wearing it, the word Mateo boldly displayed on her back. She’s wearing the denim mini-skirt that Vanessa loves so much on her, her gorgeous legs on display for the world to see. Her long locks are down and her hair smells like strawberry shampoo.

She feels like home, Vanessa can’t help but think , as she tightens her grip on Brooke’s waist and buries her face into her soft hair.

“I wanna go home”

Brooke nods, recognizing the fact that Vanessa’s probably dead tired, signalling for their driver to come over and help them with their bags. The walk to the car is quick, as Brooke is the one to bid her teammates goodbye, since she can’t face it right now. Her pride getting in the way.

As they get into the car, Brooke settles sideways into Vanessa’s lap, not caring about potentially breaking any traffic laws. Vanessa’s hand absentmindedly strokes up and down Brooke’s leg, while her other arm’s firmly curled around her waist. Her mind already a lot lighter now that she’s got her girl back in her arms.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there” Brooke mumbles, raking her fingers through Vanessa’s brown locks.

It had become a habit of hers, running her hands through the short strands whenever she got the chance, claiming it always calmed her when she got Vanessa close to her. It always made the brunette purr in contentment, leaning into her soft touch. She loved it, of course, even though she tried to act like she hated being fussed over in front of her teammates.

“It ain’t your fault, Angel, it’s all mine this time”

Brooke is her rock, and it’s hard to remember a time without her. She honestly doesn’t know how she coped without the blonde by her side.

She had put everything aside to be there for her, travelling from city to city just to be by her side. Putting her entire life and career on hold, just to be with Vanessa. Her biggest cheerleader…and that’s why this loss felt even more bitter.

They had met 4 years prior at a charity event in Paris. At the time, Vanessa had been in every tabloid as a new up and coming player for the Chicago women’s team, while Brooke was still at the height of her modelling career.

Vanessa had immediately recognized the blonde, but honestly speaking, someone like her was hard to miss. She was breath taking in a flowy green dress accessorised with golden jewellery. Powerful as always as she towered over everyone else in the room.

There were lots of models present, but Brooke was nothing like them. She stood out, while the rest of the girls were trying to impress everyone around them, she was fearless. Brooke didn’t need to try, she already knew she stood out, knew that people would be begging for her attention sooner rather than later.

Vanessa had never seen anyone look so exquisite, so graceful and elegant, and she just knew that every other woman in the room was burning with envy at the sight of her.

It had been love at first sight, or at least it was like that in her case. She still laughs when she remembers how the feeling hadn’t exactly been mutual at first. She vividly recalls the affronted look on Brooke’s face when Vanessa had introduced herself with a cheesy pick up line, fumbling over her words while desperately trying to impress the statuesque angel in front of her.

Yvie and A’keria had been laughing from the side while she gave it her best shot, telling her that she was definitely punching above her weight this time. The assholes had even dared her to try and take the famous model home, but what they didn’t know was that Vanessa was already dead set on succeeding.

Because even back then, she had already known that Brooke was the woman she was going to marry.

She didn’t get to take her home that night. In fact, it took her months to even get a first date. And when she went home after that first night with Brooke, she just couldn’t get the blonde goddess out of her head. Practically screaming to the lord and everyone else who was willing to listen about how grateful she was for this blessing of a woman.

What she didn’t know at the time, was that Brooke had felt the same butterflies in her stomach when she flew back to Toronto afterwards. Practically shell-shocked on the plane as her manager Steve laughed at her flabbergasted state.

If Vanessa had been allowed, she would’ve proposed to Brooke the second she first laid eyes on her.

It could be considered a miracle that she had managed to wait three full years before getting down on one knee.

A year into their relationship, when Vanessa accomplished her lifelong dream of becoming team-captain of one of the biggest teams in the country, Brooke had made the hard decision of saying goodbye to her world of expensive couture and runways, and instead joining her girlfriend on the road.

Brooke’s modelling career taking a backseat had allowed them to finally spend as much time together as they wanted. Brooke still occasionally taking on a few jobs when she felt like it, her name so big in the industry that all she had to do was pick which high-paying job she liked best, while travelling by her lovers side the rest of the time.

It had been bliss.

The media called them a power couple, practically salivating over the sight of athletic basketball legend Vanessa Vanjie Mateo with a tall beauty like Brooke Lynn by her side. The model and the sports star, great apart, yet invincible together. Livin' the lesbian dream.

About a month ago, Brooke got the extraordinary of opening the fashion show of one of her all time favourite brands during New York Fashion Week. It was an amazing opportunity, the only issue was that Vanessa and her team were trying to qualify for Championships at the end of the year, and one of their pivotal games coincided with the date of the show.

It was clear that Brooke really wanted to do it, even though she didn’t mention it to Vanessa. The brunette had seen it in her fiancés eyes. And as much as Vanessa wanted her by her side at all times, she also didn’t want to hold her girl back.

So she had encouraged her to go, telling her that she would be fine by herself. She didn’t want her Brooke to stop chasing her own dreams just because of her, and she knew she couldn’t just hog all of her time and attention, even if she desperately wanted to. In the end, Brooke had reluctantly agreed.

She still didn’t know why it had caught her so off guard when she realised that Brooke wasn’t there to watch her. Why she missed her so much even if they had only been apart for less than a week.

She didn’t even realise she was looking down until Brooke gently lifted her head to look her in the eyes.

“You’re still my hero” She whispered, before softly pressing her lips against Vanessa’s. Her hand with her lavish diamond engagement ring playing with the silver chain around Vanessa’s neck, her own simple engagement ring dangling from it.

And suddenly, she felt a bit lighter.

They both smiled as they reached their destination. Even with how much they both travelled, Vanessa’s penthouse apartment would always be their home. Even though Vanessa suspected that it wasn’t the apartment itself, but the fact that they both were together is what made it feel like their safe haven.

As they headed inside, Vanessa let out a yawn, suddenly feeling her tiredness catch up to her.

“Why don’t you go and rest for a little while, I’ll unpack the suitcases and join you later” Brooke whispered when they entered the living room, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriends forehead, her doting tone making Vanessa want to close her eyes and curl up against her.

Normally Vanessa would protest, but at this point, she had been awake for way too long, and the tension of these past 24 hours was finally getting to her.

She sleepily agreed before retreating to the master bedroom, taking of her oversized hoodie and sweatpants, too exhausted to even change into her pyjamas. She just flopped into their bed wearing her sports bra and boxer shorts. Closing her eyes for just a little second.

—

When Vanessa opened her eyes a while later, she realised that she had drifted off without meaning to. The clock on the bedside table indicated that it was already far into the evening, and when she failed to find Brooke's warm body next to her, she groaned in discontentment, calling out for the blonde in confusion.

“Brooke, baby?”

No response.

“Brooke?”

“Just a second baby! I’ve got something I want to show you”

Vanessa furrowed her brows, not sure on what Brooke could possibly want to show her at this time in the evening. She turned to look at her phone, but when the bedroom door finally opened, she immediately stopped in her tracks, utterly flabbergasted.

Standing in the doorway was Brooke in the most scandalous lingerie set Vanessa had ever seen.

The navy lace bra she was wearing cupped her full breasts so beautifully, making them look good enough to bite. The stockings and garter belt only made her long legs appear even more spectacular, showing of her creamy thighs as they framed her porcelain skin. And the panties… god those panties…they were absolutely fuckin’ sinful, Vanessa wanted nothing more than to rip them off her body.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as Brooke moved to the bed and crawled over to her on all fours. Her eyes shining devilishly as she arched her back, showing off the soft curve of her ass. The soft globes of hot skin so sinfully beautiful, that they made Vanessa groan at the delicious sight.

Of course Brooke’s way of cheering her up would be sex.

“You missed me, daddy?”

Vanessa swore she could’ve passed out. The word ‘daddy’ usually only reserved for times where Brooke felt particularly playful, up for either making Vanessa beg all night, or giving her everything she wanted all at once, depending on her mood.

The dynamics of their relationship always seemed to puzzle onlookers. To the outside world, Brooke looked like the perfect piece of arm candy, pretty and feminine, following Vanessa around at every turn. While in reality, the ultimate truth was that she had the shorter girl wrapped around her little finger. The usually confident stud always ready to satisfy Brooke’s every whim, no questions asked.

Vanessa considered herself a dominant person, with a big mouth and a larger than life attitude, and that tended to come out in the bedroom as well. But when it came to Brooke, it turned out that Vanessa’s biggest kink was giving Brooke exactly what she wanted.

There were times where the blonde would ruthlessly push Vanessa’s face down between her legs, not giving her any mercy as she grinded down on her and used her selfishly for her own pleasure. But there were also times like today, where she would look at Vanessa with that particular glint in her eye, and the brunette would instantly know that she wanted to be used, to be played with.

“I did angel- missed you so much. Come here, come to daddy”

Brooke shyly crawled forward on all fours, until she was fully situated on top of Vanessa. It was all an act however, Vanjie knew that the taller woman knew exactly what kind of an effect she had on Vanessa, and that she loved nothing more than driving her wild. There’s was nothing shy about her, and they both knew it.

The illusion of power always so tempting. Even when acting coy, Brooke was calling all the shots.

“You think that’s real cute, don’t ya? Teasin’ Daddy like that?”

Vanessa delivered a light spank to Brooke’s ass, before letting her hand rub the rapidly reddening skin, claiming all of the ivory goodness she could reach, and sending shivers up Brooke’s spine in the process. Brooke just nodded, nuzzling her face in the crook of Vanessa’s neck as she licked the sensitive skin, about to suck it into her mouth and leave a pretty mark on Vanessa’s neck, close to her tattoo, claiming her as her own.

A yelp escaped the blonde’s mouth as she was suddenly being yanked up by her hair, her head being roughly forced back to look Vanessa in the eyes.

“Uh uh uh… what did daddy teach you?” The mocking tone made Brooke whine, as Vanessa let her hands slide up to cup Brooke’s full breasts, wanting to thank the universe for blessing her with a fiancé who’s body had seemingly been built by the gods.

“…To use my words, daddy” Brooke was staring at her with hooded eyes, signalling to Vanessa that she was already so far gone as her body was groped and played with, allowing Vanessa to further take her apart.

“That’s right, sweet girl” Vanessa smirked, pressing a kiss to Brooke’s neck “To use your words” she whispered the words against Brooke’s soft skin.

“What’ya want Baby, tell me?”

The look in Brooke’s eyes was determined, clearly having come into the bedroom with a plan in the back of her mind. Not that it surprised Vanessa in the slightest.

“Wanna make you feel good-… wanna make you come”

Brooke’s hands started playing with the edge of Vanessa’s sports bra, letting her fingertips teasingly roam under it before looking up at Vanessa, looking at her with a pleading look in her eyes, silently asking for her permission.

“Go ahead Angel, make daddy feel good”

Upon Vanessa’s answer, Brooke moved to pull of the garment, licking and kissing all over the caramel skin that always seemed to contrast perfectly against her own. Her lips almost immediately attached to Vanessa’s brown nipple, sucking it into her mouth as her hand stimulated the other sensitive tit. Vanessa’s small chest still completely hypnotizing to her. So different from her own, yet so much fun to play with.

A guttural moan escaped Vanessa, that little minx always knew exactly where to touch her, and it always succeeded in driving her nuts.

“Love your tits daddy”

Vanessa couldn’t help but snort at Brooke’s sudden brash statement, looking down at the other woman, who seemed to be keeping in her laughter as well. Brooke gave her one last cheeky wink, before slowly letting her tongue flick her nipple like the little show-off she is.

“I hate you”

“You love me”

Vanessa laughed as she pulled Brooke’s face away from her chest, breaking character for just a second as she pulled her up for a short kiss, before gesturing for her to move down her body.

“I do, but please stop being such a fuckin’ tease and just get on with it”

Brooke laughed at the whiny tone to her voice, amused at the fact that she had managed to break Vanessa’s tough façade without even trying, before sliding down her body, stopping at her strong thighs and allowing herself to feel up the hard muscles with her fingertips. She had always loved the smaller woman’s strong legs, adored letting her hands roam all over her muscular body as she felt it tense under her ministrations. 

When Vanessa started to whine, she finally hooked a finger around her damp boxer shorts and pulled them off her body, making her spread her legs in the process.

Vanessa tried to reach out and grab Brooke’s head to pull her to where she wanted her, but Brooke moved out of her reach, before guiding Vanessa to lie down.

“Just relax baby, let me take care of you- show you how amazing you are” The smile that beamed up at Vanessa was just too pretty, and she felt her heart beat faster at the sight of it.

Vanessa finally let herself relax when she felt Brooke lean forward, immediately licking into Vanessa’s cunt like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Lapping at her entrance with continuous steady movements as she dug her nails harshly into Vanessa’s thighs, making her hiss out at the sharp touch.

Vanessa’s head was thrown back in pure bliss before she moved to look down, trying to keep eye-contact as she watched Brooke work. Moans escaping her lips as the blonde reached all of the spots that made her toes curl. Her lips attached to her as she licked, sucked and played with her.

Brooke swiftly brought her tongue up to Vanessa’s clit and circled it in a way only she could, before closing her lips around it and sucking, hard. Making her lover call out her name in reckless abandon.

“You like that, daddy?”

Vanessa just nodded, her eyes closed as she panted, looking more worn out than after a basketball game. She was so damn close, Brooke touching her so damn good, she just needed that last push.

“You’re amazing, you know that right? So amazing… love you so damn much”

Vanessa felt her heart swell as Brooke continued on talking.

And that’s exactly when Brooke pushed her tongue deep into her, licking at her entrance as she pushed her over the edge, making Vanessa moan out in heavenly pleasure as all her muscles contracted. Her desire only increasing as Brooke touch didn’t relent after she stopped spasming, but instead continued on stimulating her already swollen cunt.

She groaned as Brooke continued her assault on her centre, still on a high after her intense orgasm. Suddenly filled with a need to touch, to make her lover feel as good as she felt in this moment.

“Mmm Brooke, ohhh god-“

Brooke ignored her as she kept on licking her clit, making Vanessa curl her hands in the sheets.

“Wa- want you to sit on my face, baby…”

Brooke looked up with a slightly hazy look in her eyes, so in the zone that she had nearly forgotten what was going on. But when she finally realised what was being asked of her, she quickly obliged with Vanessa’s request, hovering her still clothed cunt above Vanessa’s face as the brunette pushed the fabric of her lace panties to the side.

Brooke’s pussy was fully drenched, her wetness seeping down her long legs as she sat on Vanessa’s face. As soon as she got close enough, Vanessa gave her an exploring lick, revelling in the way it made the other woman quiver, her legs already turning to jelly after one touch.

Vanessa immediately honed in on her clit, giving her the quick, firm licks she knows Brooke craves. The euphoric sounds leaving the blonde’s mouth music to her ears, as she slides a finger into Brooke’s waiting hole, moving it against her spot ruthlessly, wanting her to completely fall apart on top of her.

At the same time, Brooke bends down again and continues her assault on Vanessa’s clit, making her oversensitive cunt clench in anticipation at the surprising contact.

It didn’t take long for Vanessa to feel Brooke’s thighs start to shake around her head, already knowing from her partner’s whines that she’s dangerously close. Rapidly riding her lovers face, grinding her clit into Vanessa’s mouth.

At that very moment, Vanessa felt like she was being surrounded by everything that was Brooke: her smell, her taste, her everything… and there was nowhere she would rather be at that very moment.

So she increased her pace, sliding in another finger while she continued to lick in broad strokes around her clit, feeling herself got closer in the process as Brooke starts rubbing her sensitive spot with her fingers, her pace incredibly fast and incredibly good.

Moments later, the both of them are groaning each other’s names as they’re finally coming. Brooke's hips bucking as Vanessa tries to keep her in place, trying to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible.

Both are panting heavily afterwards as Brooke rolls off Vanessa. Chests heaving as they come down from their high. It doesn’t take the brunette long to grab the taller woman and pull her close, enjoying the warmth radiating off her body.

“...thank you”

She murmurs, not clarifying exactly what she means, because she’s sure Brooke gets it.

Brooke’s quiet for a second, clearly still a bit out of it, before she speaks up.

“I meant it you know… you’re amazing. One little fuck up doesn’t define you”

Vanessa laughs before kissing the top of Brooke’s nose “Says my lil’control freak”

Brooke gasps before hitting the brunette playfully on her shoulder “Shut up!”

Vanessa just laughs and wraps her arms around Brooke’s waist, safe and secure, just where they should be.

“And you’ve still got the other game on Friday, you can still qualify…I know you will” Brooke mumbles absentmindedly, dragging her fingers through Vanessa’s brown locks, making her relax in her embrace.

“I know angel, but honestly after tonight, I’m not so sure losin’ is actually all that bad”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so damn sorry for this long pause. Uni has been kicking my ass, and I really needed some time to get used to it again before I continued writing. So this is kind of my peace offering;) And for all of the people who have been asking for the next Chapter of Me And You, it will be up tomorrow:) I hope you enjoyed this, feedback is really appreciated, and you can always find me at @HouseOfHytes on tumblr!


End file.
